Transformers – Life and death situations
by TheBossbot
Summary: Optimus could lose Causeway to a virus one shot only


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers they are owned by Hasbro; Causeway is owned by Lady-Elita-One and is used by her permission.

Requested one shot for Lady-Elita-One

Transformers – Life and death situations

Optimus paced back and forth his spark heavy, his sparkmate and Carrier to their sparkling was sick possibly dying and he was helpless to stop it. He was pacing by the medical bay; he had energon tears which rolled down his face. He was scared, Causeway was everything to him. He had lost so much already; was he really supposed to lose his mate now as well?

His memories whirled as he remembered things from the past, and his spark soared and raced with so much love.

Memory 1...

Causeway was right beside Optimus as they drove away; and she could feel his anger and pain.

::::::::::... Talk to me...:::::: Causeway said.

::::::::... I never thought for one astro second they would do this to us ever, Causeway...::::::::: Optimus said through commlinks.

Causeway sent calming pulses through their bond to try keeping him tranquil; and it worked to a certain extent. However until missiles were suddenly being fired at them; as all the remaining Autobots had to dodge the missiles that were being shot at them.

"What the hell whose is firing at us?" Cade asked.

"I believe it is those human based Transformers," Optimus snarled.

Bumblebee tried to fire at the lead one; but he was shocked when he saw how the thing transformed.

"What the..." Bumblebee said through his radio.

Optimus transformed and had to save Cade, Tessa and Shane by catching them in midair. Then he got to his foot pedes as Galvatron transformed; and fought Optimus; while the others hung back.

"Stay back, Causeway," Optimus ordered to his mate.

Optimus used his energon swords; but when he went to stab Galvatron through the stomach his swords melted.

"You have no soul...!" Optimus snarled.

"And that is why I have no fear," Galvatron snarled.

Causeway watched Galvatron; but something seemed very familiar but very different about him at the same time. Causeway noted this Galvatron seemed like Megatron; only a different name but still the same twisted tyrant only worse in her optics.

"Optimus, its Megatron." Causeway said.

"What, how is that possible?" Optimus asked.

Galvatron laughed then.

"You femme is right; I always knew you were weak, prime. I am surprised you're still together; it is a shame the humans didn't butcher her first." Galvatron said as Optimus snarled and punched Galvatron in his face.

"If you EVER say such a thing about my mate again I will tear you apart," Optimus fumed as Galvatron simply laughed.

Suddenly missile shot past and hit Optimus making him cry out in pain; as he glanced up seeing Lockdown walking down the street heading for them.

"Autobots, get Causeway out of here, now!" Optimus ordered.

"I am not leaving your side, Optimus!" Causeway yelled.

"That is an order, I love you; but he is too dangerous." Optimus said as another missile hit him knocking him back against a car as Tessa Yeager ran and got into the car Optimus was laying on.

"Tell me something, Optimus Prime; did you think you were born you were built and your creators they want you back." Lockdown snarled as he ensnared Optimus and the car with Tessa inside of it in a net.

...

"Welcome back to the Knight's ship, Prime." Lockdown said with a sneer.

"You've disgraced it," was all Optimus said as Causeway noted his pained tone of and how his movements were slowed.

"Join your fellow rebels and fugitive scum, Prime; it took me vorns but I captured all the Knights. However you are different your creators want their slave cleaned up for when you are brought to them." Lockdown said.

"I am slave to no one," Optimus snapped back at Lockdown.

Lockdown snarled, and approached Optimus Quickly as Optimus was helplessly trapped in a contraption which held him by one leg upside-down. Lockdown grabbed Optimus' face forcing him to look at him.

"All this species mixing with species; it upsets the cosmic balance and the creators don't like it. They built you to do as you were told; and what do you do show emotions and fall for some femme." Lockdown snapped.

"GET OFF ME, LOCKDOWN...!" Optimus shouted. "If you were an honorable mech you would fight me; but instead you use weapons and mock my mate." Optimus said in a furious tone.

"I never said I was now did I," Lockdown said as he locked Optimus inside the cell and walked away.

When Lockdown was gone; Causeway and Ratchet hurried over and got over to Optimus.

"Causeway... Ratchet," Optimus said.

"Told you, I am not ever letting you go," she said as they got him loose.

"This ship has another ship on it; which can break away we can use it and get to the others." Optimus said as Hound, Crosshairs and Drift appeared.

"Boss bot, what's up?" Hound said.

"How...?" Optimus asked.

"Don't ask, long story." Hound said as Optimus kissed Causeway and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go, hurry!" Optimus said as he saw several captives which shocked him. "Legendary warriors," he said.

"Huh...?" Causeway asked.

"The Dinobots, Causeway; they are strong warriors." Ratchet said.

"It is time for a little payback," Optimus said as his Autobots all smiled; it was time for them to show the world now what they were capable of.

Memory 2...

Optimus paced on the ship; his optics shined with anger. His whole world was spinning upside down; because everything he ever knew was a lie. He thought he was created by Primus; but was told he wasn't did he have some evil purpose. Did he ever belong anywhere as an Autobot or even a prime or was he even a prime? Angry energon tears hit him; as he suddenly felt like all his energy was spent and he slid to the ship's floor sobbing.

Causeway was there within seconds; she held him close and knew what was bothering him.

"I don't believe Lockdown, he is evil and sadistic." Causeway said.

Optimus looked up as he felt Causeway's servos around him; he was scared what if she left him because of this. What if the remaining Autobots made him leave; what would he do then?

"Please Causeway, don't leave me." Optimus begged as she held him against her as he sobbed openly and freely.

"Never," was all she said as she kissed him.

She would kill Lockdown for this; she swore to Primus she would kill him for this treachery to her mate.

It was several hours when they crash landed; and Optimus had freed the Dinobots. Causeway rode with Optimus on Grimlock while the others rode the other Dinobots. Causeway thought how Optimus looked like a royal knight from human fables; but it turned out they all learned he was a knight one of the last now.

Lockdown and Optimus battled in the streets of Hong Kong; and during the battle Arnold Attinger confronted Cade Yeager. Optimus had witnessed this; and feared for his new friend's life.

"CADE...!" Optimus exclaimed.

"There are no good aliens or bad aliens, Yeager; it's just us against them and you chose them." Attinger said as Optimus growled and fired at Attinger killing him instantly.

Cade looked at the bloody body of Arnold Attinger; and smiled.

"That's right anytime," Cade said as Causeway glanced up seeing Lockdown grab Optimus and smash him against the pillars; she gasped when she saw Lockdown impale Optimus with his own sword and heard the agonizing cries from Optimus.

"You saved the human, when you should have saved yourself; you bring shame to us all." Lockdown said as Causeway snarled and transformed her servo into a blaster; as she and Cade both fired on Lockdown.

Ratchet was firing at the manmade Transformers when he suddenly scanned Causeway; he couldn't believe what he was getting from it. He watched as Causeway transformed her blaster into a sword; and she let loose at Lockdown.

"You hurt my mate; do you think I am going to allow you to get away with that; do you?" she demanded. "You made him doubt everything he believes in; how dare you!" she yelled as she sent a punch into Lockdown's face which sent him flying against the pillars as the other Autobots watched on in shock.

"She's scary when she is mad," Hound said as he got the sword out of Optimus.

"I say don't cross her," Crosshairs said.

"Very wise," Drift said as Causeway continued to beat Lockdown circuit less; until Ratchet pulled her away.

However Lockdown snarled and started to head for Causeway; when Optimus ran up and split Lockdown in half.

"Honor until the end," Optimus said as Causeway ran into his servos.

Ratchet walked up and smiled sadly at his leader and Prime; when he heard his words.

"Please, I know I am some built drone but please do not leave me; please." Optimus said his azure optics begged her.

"I will never leave you," she whispered.

"I have lost so much already," he said as he clutched her against his chassis.

Causeway helped him up; but still held him close against her body. Ratchet walked up to his leader and didn't know whether he wanted to hit him or what. "Lockdown was lying to you; if you were a drone and not created by Primus. You would not be able to get your mate sparked; and I am happy to say Causeway is very much sparked." Ratchet said as Optimus stared at him unbelieving at first scared to believe at first.

"I am not a drone," he said.

"No, you're not a drone; Optimus; you're going to be a father." Ratchet said as everyone suddenly heard a massive crash.

"Optimus...!" Causeway exclaimed as everyone stared in shock as the great Optimus Prime had glitched himself and passed out cold.

"Of all the glitched things to do," Ratchet mumbled.

Causeway smiled then; she was sparked with Optimus' child and she felt so honored and happy.

"Thank you Primus, thank you so much." she said as she looked at her mate who onlined and pulled her close and growled inwardly.

"Mine," Optimus growled protectively as he kissed her passionately.

End of memories...

Optimus dropped to his knees and just sobbed; what would he do without his mate? Optimus glanced up when he saw the medical bay door open; his optics hopeful as he saw Ratchet emerge from the door.

"I-Is she alright, will she be alright?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, she had a virus I flushed her systems and she will recover would you like to see her?" Ratchet asked but Optimus was already in the door and by Causeway's side.

Optimus ran his hand over her face; while tears ran down his face.

"I do not know what I would do without you; you are my soul." Optimus cried as he laid his helm on her chest plates. "I love you so much," Optimus said as Ratchet watched his leader and friend.

Optimus had indeed lost so much, but Ratchet knew Causeway had always been a fighter and would never leave her family without a fight and he was right.


End file.
